11th Troop Carrier Squadron
|type= Airlift |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= American Service World War II European-African-Middle East Campaign World War II * Algeria-French Morocco with Arrowhead * Tunisia * Sicily * Naples-Foggia * Anzio * Rome-Arno * North Apennines * Po Valley |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation: (MTO) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 11th Troop Carrier Squadron Emblem }} The 11th Troop Carrier Squadron is an inactivated United States Air Force unit. It was last active when assigned to the 322d Airlift Division, assigned to Dreux-Louvilliers AB, France. It was inactivated on 8 January 1961 History Established as part of the Army Air Corps in January 1938 at Olmsted Field, Pennsylvania but not activated until 1 December 1940. Not equipped or manned. Unit designation transferred to Westover Field, Massachusetts, but not equipped or manned until after the Pearl Harbor Attack. Equipped with C-47 Skytrain transports and trained for combat resupply and casualty evacuation mission.10th Airlift Squadron Public Page Was ordered deployed to England, assigned to Eighth Air Force in June 1942. Assigned fuselage code 7D. Performed intro-theater transport flights of personnel, supply and equipment within England during summer and fall of 1942, reassigned to Twelfth Air Force after Operation Torch invasion of North Africa, stationed at Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria. In combat, performed resupply and evacuation missions across Morocco, Algeria and Tunisia during North African Campaign. During June 1943, the unit began training with gliders in preparation for Operation Husky, the invasion of Sicily. It towed gliders to Syracuse, Sicily and dropped paratroopers at Catania during the operation. After moving to Sicily, the squadron airdropped supplies to escaped prisoners of war in Northern Italy in October. Operated from Sicily until December until moving to Italian mainland in December. Supported Italian Campaign during balance of 1944 supporting partisans in the Balkans. Its unarmed aircraft flew at night over uncharted territory, landing at small unprepared airfields to provide guns, ammunition, clothing, medical supplies, gasoline, and mail to the partisans. It even carried jeeps and mules as cargo. On return trips it evacuated wounded partisans, evadees and escaped prisoners. These operations earned the squadron the Distinguished Unit Citation. It also dropped paratroopers at Megava, Greece in October 1944 and propaganda leaflets in the Balkans in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations until end of combat in Europe, May, 1945. After hostilities ended, was transferred to Waller Field, Trinidad attached to the Air Transport Command Transported personnel and equipment from Brazil to South Florida along the South Atlantic Air Transport Route. Squadron picked up personnel and equipment in Brazil or bases in Northern South America with final destination being Miami, Boca Raton Army Airfield or Morrison Fields in South Florida. Was reassigned to the United States Air Forces in Europe (USAFE), September 1946, performing intro-theater cargo flights based at Munich-Riem Airport. Transferred to Kaufbeuren AB when Reim Airport was closed. Was re-equipped with C-54 Skymaster aircraft and deployed to RAF Fassberg during 1948 Berlin Airlift. Flew continuous missions across hostile Soviet Zone of Germany in Berlin Air Corridor, transporting supplies and equipment to airports in West Berlin, 1948-1949. Later operated from Rhein-Main AB and Wiesbaden AB in American Zone of Occupation, later West Germany until blockade ended. Remained as part of USAFE until 1961, being upgraded to C-82 and later C-119 Flying Boxcar transports as part of USAFE 322d Air Division based in West Germany and France. Inactivated as part of downsizing of USAFE bases in France, 1961. Lineage * Constituted as 11th Transport Squadron on 1 Jan 1938 : Activated on 1 Dec 1940 : Re-designated 11th Troop Carrier Squadron on 5 Jul 1942 : Inactivated on 31 Jul 1945 * Activated on 30 Sep 1946 : Re-designated: 11th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 Jul 1948 : Re-designated: 110th Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy on 5 Nov 1948 : Re-designated: 11th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 16 Nov 1949 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 8 Jan 1961 Assignments * VIII Corps Area, 1 Jan 1938 (Not Activated) * 60th Transport (later, 60th Troop Carrier) Group, 1 Dec 1940-31 Jul 1945 * 60th Troop Carrier Group, 30 Sep 1946 : Attached to: 313th Troop Carrier Group, 26 Nov 1948-16 May 1949 : Attached to: 60th Troop Carrier Wing, 15 Nov 1956-11 Mar 1957 * 60th Troop Carrier Wing, 12 Mar 1957 * 322d Air Division, 25 Sep 1958-8 Jan 1961 Stations * Olmsted Field, Pennsylvania, 1 Dec 1940 * Westover Field, Massachusetts, 21 May 1941 – 20 May 1942 * RAF Chelveston, England, 11 Jun 1942 * RAF Aldermaston, England, 7 Aug 1942 * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, 8 Nov 1942 * Relizane Airfield, Algeria, c. 27 Nov 1942 * Thiersville Airfield, Algeria, c. 14 May 1943 * El Djem Airfield, Tunisia, 26 Jun 1943 * Gela Airfield, Sicily, 6 Sep 1943 * Gerbini Airfield, Sicily, c. 7 Nov 1943 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 12 Dec 1943 * Brindisi Airfield, Italy, 6 Apr 1944 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 25 Oct 1944-23 May 1945 * Waller Field, Trinidad, 4 Jun-31 Jul 1945 * AAF Station Munich-Reim, Germany, 30 Sep 1946 * Kaufbeuren AB, Germany, 8 May 1948 * Wiesbaden AB, Germany, 10 Aug 1948 * Kaufbeuren AB, Germany, 18 Oct 1948 : Operated from RAF Fassberg, West Germany, 26 Nov 1948-16 May 1949 * Wiesbaden AB, West Germany, 16 May 1949 * Rhein-Main AB, West Germany, 26 Sep 1949 * Wiesbaden AB, West Germany, 20 Oct 1949 * Rhein-Main AB, West Germany, 5 Jul 1950 * Dreux-Louvilliers AB, France, 23 Sep 1955-8 Jan 1961 Aircraft *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1945, 1946–1948) *C-54 Skymaster (1948–1949) *C-82 Packet (1949–1953) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1953–1960) References See also Category:Military units and formations established in 1938